Objectified
by KatInMars
Summary: Bella never imagined a life of tragedy,abuse and hurt. She thinks happiness isn't meant for her. Even Alice her best friend, has no clue of the demon eating at her. Enter Cullen brothers and James, new kids at Forks High.What happens when she meets adopted Edward Cullen? What will happen when she realizes how similar they are?Will she realize he may just be what she needs? All hum.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **__**(CHAPTER 1 has been added after Prologue!)**_

_**Disclaimer: First and foremost, I will never own Twilight. Sadly, anyway.**_

_**Second, I know everyone hates Author's Notes(including me) so I'll try to make it brief. So this story was inspired by a combination of my favorite stories on FFN. I've always thought about what it'd be like for the Twilight characters to all be human and experience human things, so I wrote about it. It does contain graphic material and may cause triggers or flashbacks, so I strictly suggest you reconsider reading if you or someone you know has dealt with abuse, eating disorders, trauma, PTSD or anxiety. Thank you for listening to my blah blah, speak to you soon. **_

_**PS- Updates will depend on reviews. More review= more updates. We'll see! Thank you for your time!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue- Nightmare (Bella POV)<br>**

It's 3 am and I can't find it in me to go back to sleep, no matter how incessantly I turn over on this scratchy white bed. It's almost become a weekend routine now, waking from the nightmare and going downstairs to try and recover composure. I couldn't do that if _he_ were home on the weekends, because when he's home during the week, I have no choice but to hold back the screams and swallow the sorrow. So while he's gone, I take advantage and try to relax.

I slowly crawl out of my bed and slip on the black robe Alice, my best friend, gave me, then foot-slog downstairs. I look around the white plain house, taking in its beauty while he is away. I have to admit, it's much quieter than usual, but not the way I wish it would be. The loud, whipping sound of Washington's bloody rain slams the house from every side, and it puts me on edge, reminding me of Charlie's agonizing belt. I worry about what I'll be beaten for this week. I shudder in fear, afraid that this weekend will end so shortly, and _he_ will be back to scrutinize every single thing I do.

How I wish my mommy Renee, was still with me. In a sudden rush of nostalgia, I remember my mother's wise words, always reminding me to stay true to myself, work hard and take a chance in life. Her intense, irresistible optimism always used to soothe away my childish worries. I am not the same little child anymore with childish dilemmas, but I need her words more than ever to help me get through each day. But she's gone forever. Years ago, Charlie would take me to day care, would constantly have me be doing things so I had no time in the day to recall the accident. As I grew older, nothing could keep me from remembering the painful truth. Now, there's no distraction to mask reality. Now, I know that she's never coming back.

I walk into the kitchen and head for the fridge, hastily grabbing a cold water bottle and taking a huge swig from it. Why am I so thirsty? I make myself a quick, boiling hot mint tea and pace around the kitchen, hugging my freakishly small waist, contemplating whether I should call Alice or not. I don't want to wake her . She needs her beauty sleep, as she calls it. But at the same time, I have so much to release, so much to kick out of my system, and talking to Alice always seems to calm me, even if it's just for a short while.

She and I are as close as sisters can get, and even though we are not biologically related, we might as well be. Okay, honestly we're complete opposites, from completely different gene pools. She's beautiful, she loves to have fun, and is outgoing as hell. Short and petite, a glowing black bob hairstyle, the impeccable skin any model would kill for, and well she could be wearing rags and look stunning. Blue-eyed, diamond-faced, pretty little woman. We're the same height, same shoe size, same clothing size...but she is still much, _much_ prettier than me. Because...well I'm not beautiful. My big brown dull eyes are extremely large on my too thin, strawberry shaped face. I'm too plain. There's nothing that stands out ... unless we're talking about bitchiness. I'm a big pain in the ass to talk to I think. I can be a huge bitch to people in general. And then there's males. They try to start up a smart chat with me or Al, and I blow them off. Some thing about them...it's greedy. Like they're just out there for the kill.

So anyway... how did we end up as best friends? That's something we'll never truly know. Ever since freshman year when we met, we somehow understood each other, bonded like no other. Three awkward run-ins, two spilled coffees, and a wardrobe malfunction later, we grew to trust each other, and tell each other nearly everything. She knows most of my demons like I know all of hers.

I settle for reclining against the brown living room couch and finishing my tea, trying to just.._not_ think. I don't want to fall for my bulimic ways anymore, it's not a natural way to satisfy myself. I know it hurts me, and I know I can't do it anymore or I'll end up...hospitalized. But it's the only way I know. When even my dearest and only friend can't comfort me, I turn towards purging. It's not safe, I know. But when you have so many demons eating at you, there's nothing else you can do but find a way to purge all your misery, one way or another. For me, it isn't alcohol... It isn't cutting. It isn't drugs or sex. It isn't rebelling against everything and everyone I know. My mother set firm and clear values and principles for me.

For me, the way to escape is throwing up everything in my body, expelling the contents to try and feel renewed, clean. But it works as much as anything could, I think. It only leaves me feeling numb. It's been a week since I've been at it, but the aching need for numbness is crying out to me, and my weak mind falls for it once more. I swore to Alice I'd stop. But I can't. The empty teacup slips from my hands as I hurl towards the bathroom, and try to ignore the stinging tears coming from the depth of my dark soul.

**Chapter 1- Forks High**

Charlie has returned. It's Monday morning, and my alert switch is back on. Alice should be here at any moment now, and I'm praying I'm out the door before he can reach me. He would've left by now, as he typically leaves early in the morning, but I haven't heard his truck's engine begin. He was probably out all night drinking, so he's either running late or not going to work today at all. Like it matters to him.

I jump out of bed, quickly pulling on faded black jeans, a black long sleeved blouse, combat boots, and my mother's old baseball cap,before I spring to the restroom. I brush my teeth fiercely and grab my book bag, then run down the hall towards the stairs. I don't even take the time to look at my sunken, outlandish freak face in the mirror. I listen for snoring, and when I hear it, I run downstairs with my bag flailing behind me. I can't figure out why he hasn't left yet. _Don't look back, don't look back._

Just as I'm reaching the door, the dreaded raspy voice calls out my name. My throat constricts in fear. Please, God or whatever universal outer figure is out there, please. Not today. I don't want to make up an excuse today. I've gone to school with a black eye before, and it was not fun. Alice knows about my purging. She knows about my mom. She knows about how I was nearly abused a few years ago as a result of trying to escape. She knows every embarrassing, or dark thing there is to know about me. But this is something I can't bring myself to tell her. I don't have it in me. She would raise hell on Earth if I told her what Charlie was really like. When she saw my black eye last month, I said I'd hit it while hanging a picture frame in the living room with Charlie. She'd bought it. I hated keeping secrets from her. I didn't want to have to lie...again.

I hear the blaring horn of Alice's Mustang, but slowly turn towards Charlie, who is hobbling rather quickly towards me. _Please, please don't. _I cower by the door, looking down as I hear his heavy footsteps approach me. Once I can smell that revolting, gruesome alcoholic smell and the stale Camel cigarette stench, I make the mistake of looking up, asking for mercy. I glance up at his tall, familiar form and as soon as I do, he wraps his thick arms around my waist and pulls me towards him, then inhales. I think I'm about to puke. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I know it's Alice.

"Please, please,Char -I mean... Dad...I'm going to be late."I whimper, trying to not wince as his filthy hands roam my body.

"Look me in the eyes, honey." he murmurs, and I do as am told, afraid of what will happen if I don't. He smiles slowly, revealing a row of stained, maltreated teeth. I want to puke and run at the same time.

"Good. Now remember, be a good girl at school and work, then...come back here safe and sound, okay? Don't be home late."he warns. He runs a finger down my back and back up to tap mother's baseball cap. I struggle to keep a straight face. I nod carefully. Like he cares about my safety.

"Yes." His eyes darken and he pulls at my dark hair. I realize my mistake instantly.

"Yes what?!" He yells as he tightens the grip on my hair.

"Yes, Dad. Yes. I-I'll be good. I won't be home late. Please, just..."

He squeezes my arm too tightly, and I inhale sharply. He smiles and releases it. Teasing at what is to come, his favorite game to play. Actually, his favorite game is while he hurts me, but his second favorite is teasing. My stomach trembles as he guffaws loudly and smoothes my hair in place. He plants a wet, sloppy kiss on my cheek, and my fists clench so tightly I can just about see the bone underneath my translucent skin. The threatening tears form in my eye sockets and all I can do is blink them back. I can barely register when he has put his hands down and hobbles towards the kitchen. He grabs a cold beer from the fridge and looks menacingly at me over his shoulder.

"Be back soon, my baby girl." I exhale the breath I've been holding. _Composure. Alice is outside._

He makes me sick. I struggle to find my muscles and as soon as I see his bedraggled, drunk self walk up the stairs, I run out the door, and cross the street, where an irritated, narrow-eyed Alice, watches me like an eagle, tapping her steering wheel with her perfectly manicured red nails. I try to compose my face as I wave at her and try to look as serene as possible.

"Sorry Alice, my alarm didn't wake me. How's your morning?" I try to sound cheerful and swing my bag onto the backseat then hop in beside my gremlin little friend. Her irritated look quickly vanishes as she drives down Vixen St, and onto the freeway towards school.

"Oh Bells, I've got tons to tell you, but first, let's talk about your eyes. Sweetie, have you even been sleeping? You look like the dead. I mean, don't get me wrong, you'd be banging, if it weren't for those hideous bags. Here." she single-handedly drives her red car and hands me her makeup bag. I roll my eyes.

"Alice, you know I don't-"

"Zip it! You're not putting makeup on. Look for the cold cucumbers." She smiles deviously and briefly turns her intensely gorgeous blue eyes towards me.

Sure enough, a tiny blue container with fresh cucumber slices appear in her bag.

I smile at her.

"Thanks Alice, I swear you're psychic sometimes." I slip off my cap and lay back , slipping the two thin slices over my eyes for the ride to school.

"Or...I'm just your best friend in the entire world and I kind of already know when you don't sleep well. And Sundays seem to be at the top of the list. Any reason?" she asks curiously. I'm glad she can't see my eyes right now, because she can almost always tell when I'm lying right through them.

"Um Alice, no one sleeps well on Sundays. Even the anti-social, like me."

She laughs her enchanting, pretty laugh.

"Let me guess, Jane Austen again? I'm telling you, that woman _insists _on getting in your head. I would stay away from those books for a while, baby."

I bite my lip and stifle a giggle, loving her for not asking too much.

Too soon, we arrive at the infamous Forks High. Only 1600 enrolled students. Small ass school. That suits me well though. Second quarter is starting, and I hate that I still have a long way to go. Alice cheers me up, reminding me it's just one more year until she and I can move out and find a place elsewhere, make new lives for ourselves...but for me it means another year of torture and confrontations, another year of memories and suffering. Another year with Charlie. I hate the very sound of this city, this place, these people, the house. Alice likes to call me Wednesday Addams. I guess I get it. I hate everything.

I take the soothing circles off my eyes, pull on my cap, and grab my bag. Now, I ignore the stares people give us. The two little, lonely lesbos, I remember a certain girl saying to us once. I use to be so scared of what people said. It is true, Alice and I are closer than pickles and ice cream. We love each other unconditionally. We are two peas in a pod, and although she is confident and gorgeous, she encourages me to feel better, be better. Now, when we walk down the hall arm in arm, or sharing a drink or whatever, it doesn't bother me at all. No one will ever understand how close we've grown, and how much of a sister she's like to me.

She skips across the lot with her frost pink bags in hand, bubbling in excitement over a party she was invited to yesterday.

"Bells, you have to come. You have to be there as my wing-woman! You can't possibly allow me to go alone!" she demands. I smack her arm playfully with my brown book bag, and shake my head.

"Al, you know I don't go to that type of thing. The one and only time I went with you, I had to... endure Charlie's verbal wrath and I don't want to get in trouble again."

She makes her infamous puppy face, but I continue.

"Besides, I don't blend in with the crowd. You do...a bit more. You go, have fun." She tilts her head sideways, and then sighs in defeat.

"Fine, but I swear, one of these days, I'm going to get you to go with me again, and you are gonna have _the_ most fun you've ever had, I assure you. See you in Trig, babe!" she hugs me quickly and skips towards Spanish, her first class, with her friend Chase. Chase waves at me and I wave briefly before blushing and speed walking away.

I roll my eyes as I walk to my English class. I know she just wants me to go out with her, but I can't bring myself to escape again. Last time I'd sneaked out of my window and we'd gone to a Senior party, Alice got a bit too tipsy for my taste. I had to basically peel her off the dance floor, drive her home, walk my sorry ass home, and after completing that good deed, Charlie caught me walking in. That weekend was the night I got the awful black eye. I couldn't risk that again. She was on her own this week.

Bless Alice, for she'd lent me her notes, making it unnecessary for me to pay close attention today in class. I sit in my usual spot, the left lonely corner of the class, away from display. The teacher "kindly" reminds me that no hats are allowed inside, and I hold back the roll of my eyes, then slowly proceed to take off my cap.

My teachers have learned that I am a taciturn girl and I won't say much in class no matter what they do, so they eventually just have let me be. As long as my grades were acceptable and I passed their class, they couldn't care less what I was doing. Most of the time, I am on my laptop reading or writing, and on occasion actually taking notes. There is the unpredictable and frequent glare by Lauren and her bitchy brigade in Trig, but I learned to ignore them as well.

My schedule looks like this: AP English, Trig, AP Biology, Lunch, Free Period, Sociology and Gym. Alice's schedule is Spanish, Trig, Bio, Lunch, Fashion Design, Theater and Gym. We only have three periods of the day together and we make the most of it. She says her goodbyes to a couple of seniors and comes skipping towards me. I look at the guys briefly, and notice as they stare at me longer than necessary. Ew.

I shake my head in disapproval at her as they walk away. What is it with her and jocks?

She grabs my arm and I inhale deeply. Bruise, shit. She took me by surprise. I hide my wince as she cheerfully babbles about how she is for sure going to pin down one of those jocks at the party Friday night.

"Whoa um...that's..great Alice." I say a bit idly. This woman. I turn to grip her arm, and she turns around, alarmed.

"What?" she asks, her voice sweet and innocent.

"It's just... remember to be careful. I don't want you getting hurt." I mumble, and she sighs.

"You know I'll be careful, B. Trust me, I learned my lesson." She gives me a meaningful look until I nod and drag her into Trig. Cue the glares. I want to give them the bird, but I force myself not to.

Instead of going to her seat like a good, normal girl, Alice heads straight for the professor's desk and leans over. She's wearing a self -designed low cut, cotton, baby pink dress. I'm sure her cleavage is on full display for the man. This is why this school needs a school board who enforces dress code of some sort.

"Good morning Mr. Devon, how are you today, Sir?" Alice asks our Irish teacher. She is batting her lashes for God sake and twiddling her thumbs.

The artful and undeniably handsome 25 year old man looks up from his laptop and his eyes widen. Then he composes himself and smiles politely at her, looking away from the cleavage and to her eyes only. I bet she's disappointed.

"I'm well, Ms. Brendon, thank you. How are you two ladies doing today?" He sits up right, taking his reading lenses off. He turns a pair of sparkling blue eyes to me. I freeze up. Alice does not hesitate in answering for me, bless her heart.

"Oh we're having a dandy fine day, sir."

I nod slowly in agreement, wave at him, then turn and walk to my seat, allowing Alice to continue her pathetic attempt at seducing the professor. I nearly trip over my own feet and fall into my chair rather loudly. Some students laugh at my own stupidness. Alice notices, and looks apologetically at me as she gives closure to her little conversation with the teacher, shuffling quickly towards me. She throws her bags in the chair beside me.

"Sorry, honey. I just had to greet him properly, ya know? He works really hard for his position, and no one shows their gratitude." she winks at me and settles in her seat.

"Al, that's bull and you know it. The only reason that no one else greets him is because they're too intimidated. You are the only person who would consciously talk to the man with non-school affiliated crap. Don't cross the line Alice Mary." I reprimand her and she pouts, then reaches in her bag to perfect her makeup, if even possible. The teacher sets up all his equipment and tools for the day, and roams the room with his brooding eyes. I don't like it. There's something about the man, and it frightens me. However, he is one of the only teachers who lets me keep my cap on in class, so I can't complain.

When he starts the lesson, Alice begins to take notes and takes a break every few minutes. Out of no where, she whispers in my ear, "But his ass is so fine! Look!" she tilts my chin towards the front of the room and I blush fiercely for looking at a bent down Devon, reaching for his car keys that have slipped to the floor. Um...well, I guess. But I don't want to lead on my hopeless pixie, and I stay silent. She chuckles and gets back to taking notes. She raises her hand after Devon's finished explaining sines, cosines, and tangents.

He smiles and calls at her. I roll my eyes. Alice Mary Brendon is a smart woman. Why does she demean herself just to get the attention of a man? It's not right.

All the guys in class look at Alice expectantly, and the girls throw her dirty looks. I press my lips in a fine line and wait. She twirls her pencil and bats her eyes.

"Sir, I was wondering if you could explain the thing about cosines and sines again. How the heck can I remember the formula, what goes where? It's making my brain hurt, _gooodness_." She complains, and I roll my eyes at my best friend. We're two hopeless romantics, except she actually acts on it. Deviously.

Mr. Devon chuckles under his breath and peels his eyes off her, coughs subtly then nods.

"Err- sure Brendon. I'm sure you'll get it this time. If not, you can always come after school for...tutoring lessons." he gives her a tiny, meaningful smile and she pinches my thigh under the table in excitement. "Ouch!" I whisper.

She nods at him and the class continues. Oh Alice.

The rest of the day goes by like always, too fast. I drag my feet from AP Bio to lunch. I want it to drag on, so I don't have to go home, to work and then back home. Home...What a joke. I could always go to Alice's place...but then I'll have to deal with the ogre later. I really hope he's not been drinking. I wonder if he'll be home early tonight. Charlie works as a fisherman on the coast, along with his buddies Dan and Paul. They are three, fucked up drunks. I can't believe not one of them gets caught drinking and working. Fishing isn't exactly a respectable job, but they shouldn't indulge. They drink more than they work.

Alice is talking to her tall blonde Senior friend, Chase when I spot her near the cafeteria line. She waves and I walk over to them quickly.

"Hey hon, I hope you don't mind, Chase wants to sit with us today." she explains, and Chase looks hopefully at me.

I slip off my book bag to reach for my black little iPod and nod at him without looking directly at the dude.

"It's cool dude, as long as you make yourself useful." I throw him my heavy book bag and he smiles, amused at my straight forwardness. Might as well. Alice laughs loudly and I shake my head at them as we get in line for food.

I notice Alice watching me closely as I select my tray items, and I tell her to fuck off jokingly. I slip an apple and carrots on my white plastic tray.

She shakes her head, "Baby, you need to eat. Grab the pizza slice and let's go."

I shake my head at her, but still do as I'm told. You don't want to argue with Alice. Not really.

Alice and I usually sit outside, unlike everyone else. I have no idea what draws people to the cafeteria to eat, and although Alice insists it's the sexy jocks(there she goes again), I frown and shrug at her. She has friends, unlike me. She opts to sit with me though, and that makes me feel guilty but content.

Today, I feel awkward as the tall blonde sits with us. It's odd that Chase wants to join us. He never does.

Alice produces a small blue blanket from her spacious pink bag and we sit with our lunches under a huge spruce tree. She hands us a drink and then they start eating. I wince, not feeling really hungry.

"What? You don't like pizza?" Chase asks me, shoving fries in his mouth. Alice bites her pizza and wipes her mouth neatly.

"No, she doesn't like food in general. "

I roll my eyes at her and pick at the hem of my shirt.

"Eat Bella, please. I'm sure you had no breakfast today because you were running late." Alice castigates me. I munch on some carrots for a moment, and then I force myself to eat the apple. I drink the smoothie Alice bought me and then I am completely full. Chase is about to comment on my odd eating habits, when Alice exclaims, "Okay guys, truth or dare. Now."

I sigh, getting up to throw away my plate. Chase snatches it and grabs the pizza before I can throw it away, and shoves it down his throat.

My eyes widen. Then I turn back to Alice.

"Really? Now?"

"Yes, yes! Okay, Chase, hurry the hell up, throw the trash away and come play." she claps excitedly and she helps him clear our mess as Chase goes towards the trash cans with our plates.

"Alice, you're unbelievable." I plop back down, irritated.

"I know. Look, there's something eating at him because I can just tell. He has something to tell me and it's the only way I can get it out of him. So play along,will you?" she begs.

"Whatever. I guess." I sigh and she squeals and bounces in her plum designer dress.

Chase returns a moment later, and stretches as if he were warming up for an exercise.

"Okay _chicas_, I'm ready."

"You start, Chase. Truth. So is it true you-" she starts animatedly, but stops to think.

Chase scratches his chin, suddenly not excited anymore and interrupts her quickly.

"Alice, I'm not so sure that's how you play-"

"Truth. Okay, is it true you're hiding something from me?" she kneels towards him, and his eyes widen. I sit back and watch this play out.

"Um...what?"

Suddenly, the atmosphere of the game changes and I'm left feeling uneasy. This is not good.

"Answer me Chase Dickson or I swear-"

"Yes! Yes Alice I am, okay! Gosh you are nuts!" he stands up to leave but Alice rises as well and follows to stop him.

"Don't walk away, Chase! Stop it." she yells. Holy moly.

His face is contorted with anger, but Alice sighs and puts her hands on her hips.

"Chase, you're my friend. Don't keep secrets away from me. I don't deserve it. You can ask Bella, ask what happens when you keep secrets from me." she murmurs. They glance at me and I'm caught off-guard. I fix my cap and shrug.

"Um..ya know, she cuts off your ball sack."

Alice giggles and Chase grins slightly.

After a moment, he speaks."I know. It's just...Can you keep a secret?" he murmurs defeatedly. She nods, her eyes brightening hugely.

"I'm...gay." he murmurs, as if he were ashamed of it.

Alice shouts in excitement, and I smile at them. She hugs him and actually, yes, _actually _congratulates him. His chagrined face transforms into beaming joy.

"Chase, good for you! You know, most of the straight boys in Washington are total douche bags anyway. It's good to know you're unique. You make momma proud!"

He looks over at me, and I smile sincerely at him, well because for one, he's just the type of guy we'll be able to confide in.. or at least joke with. The rest of lunch is a loud and informative one, and we quickly get to know who Chase really is. He is actually not half as bad as I thought.

On my free period, I go over to the library, my usual hideout place, and head straight for the classics. I roam my fingers over the dusty books, and it takes me a while to pick one. I finally choose Sense and Sensibility, and settle down in the small corner where no one can see me. Not that the library is crowded anyway. The librarian is gone, so I don't have to worry about taking my cap off. Only about two people roam the place. Perfect. I plug in my iPod and curl up, as I listen to Haydn and read Jane Austen's incredible work. My happy place indeed.

In Sociology, we are assigned a partner assignment on the rights of females in the country, and we have to prepare an oral essay for the class next month. When Dr. Barker tells us to team up with someone in the class, I'm left feeling awkward and alone. Alice should be here right about now. Too bad she won't take this class no matter what I try. Professor presses his lips tightly together and shrugs.

"I guess you have double the work, Ms. Swan. But I know you'll do just fine." I nod at the sixty year old Einstein, and ignore the scoffs the people around the room give me.

It's a debate, and I get to write, so I'm surprisingly excited. Another positive is that I get no partner, and that means no awkward research dates or weird run-ins. The only negative, and I mean _the _only negative of this assignment is that it is an oral speech. I don't do well with speeches. I usually stutter and my voice isn't... audible enough. I shake my head as I step out of class when the bell rings and I turn the hall towards the gym lockers. I take my cap off and tell Alice about my assignment. She simply smiles kindly at me.

"You are a monstrosity of a genius babe. You're gonna do great on that oral speech. I promise." I smile bleakly and take my gym uniform towards the bathroom stall. Once I'm dressed, I head out. She's still changing. Two of the girls near our lockers glare like dumb asses as Alice slips on her gym shorts and rolls them a bit too high. She turns to show me her creation.

"Nice huh?" I swat her with my arm and shake my head.

"I'm sure Jackson would be thrilled to see that ass of yours Al, but he's a sixty year old grandpa. You can do better than that. I bet he's a horny pedophile and that is not something you should be into." I mutter as she shrugs and fixes her shorts appropriately.

"So Mr. Devon then..."

"Let's _go_ Alice." I cut her off, and then pull her out of the locker room. We laugh all the way to the volleyball field where the class meets up.

After school, I head straight for Alice's car, and wait there for her to arrive. I sigh. What the hell is taking her so long? I reach for my phone and begin to dial her number when Lauren and her SlutVille, as Alice and I officially dubbed them, appear next to me and slide into their yellow Porsche car. They chuckle as they see me standing there like an idiot, and I know what's coming.

"What's the matter, did your girlfriend leave you hanging?" Lauren's sour, pestering voice comes from beside me. I bite my lip, and hold back from saying something nasty to the bitch. I settle for scrolling through my phone and ignoring the laughing bitches as they finally drive out of the lot.

Once SlutVille is out, I see Alice walking leisurely with one of the tall dirty blonde jocks she hung out with earlier. They seem to be whispering cozily to each other. When she finally sees me she murmurs a good bye to him. She kisses his cheek, and runs towards me with a crafty smile on her face. I glare at the guy behind her, and hop into the car.

"Who's that, Al?" I ask, trying to not sound pissed and not throw my book bag too angrily into the backseat.

"Oh, just Ben. He's too cute." she sounds girly again. Even for her. I smile at her trance-like face.

"That's good. He better be. Or someone's gonna get castrated."

"Ew, gross. What's with you and ripping ball sacks?" she murmurs as she steps on the pedal. I laugh humorlessly.

"I couldn't bear it if a guy hurt you, Al. It would hurt me too. You don't deserve that. That's why." I murmur. I wander off, and I'm suddenly not listening to her. I know she wouldn't bear it either, knowing that the person that was suppose to love me the most, was actually an abusive drunk who was always pissed ever since mom had passed away. She'd probably hate me if she found out what I was keeping from her.

"Earth to Bella? You in there?" she's running a hand through her short glossy hair, and looking frustrated at my irresponsiveness.

I blink three times and blanch.

"Sorry, what?" I ask, befuddled.

She sighs, turns her engine off, and turns towards me. I realize we're in front of my house. Oh shit.

"Bella, I seriously need to know where you're at sometimes. You worry me, babe. I mean, we are like sisters, we tell each other everything. But I don't know what you're thinking sometimes, and I want to be there for you. You'll never keep secrets from me, right Bells?" she looks me in the eyes, and I do my best at looking honest.

It hurts so undeniably bad to not tell her. She's the only person in the world I trust, the only family I have. She's my other half. What I'm doing isn't fair, but I can't tell her about Charlie. I can't. So I wrack up my brain and keep it together.

"Of course Alice. You'd have to rip my balls off, and I don't want that."

She sighs in relief, swinging her arms around me and laughing like a wicked pixie. I smile a little. She kisses me on the cheek briefly and gives me an eased look.

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Don't let that fucker push you around too much." she winks and turns on her engine. For a moment I freeze up and freak out, thinking she's talking about Charlie. But she means Don Johnson, my boss at work. I blanch for a nanosecond, and then I wave as she drives down the street. I feel like a little piece of me just drove away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aw, aren't Bella and Alice the cutest? Thank you so much for your time! I want to clarify some things. First, I am NOT some psycho who simply enjoys writing about torture and depression. Really, I think I am a happy person. With that said, you have to understand that this story is very slow paced because I want to make it as legit and realistic as possible. I'm not the best of writers, at all, but in order to tell this beautiful story I have in my mind, I want to tell it at my own pace. Happiness doesn't come in the snap of ones fingers. It's a process, sometimes grueling and difficult, but we'll get there, promise. Please do not be discouraged by my odd ways, after all this is my first Fanfic ever! Give me a tiny bit of trust and help me through this please. After all, two(or more) heads are better than just one! ;)- Kat<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Satisfied and Unsatisfied Customers**

I turn towards the white, eerie house, and pray that Charlie is not home. I have to get ready for work at the Johnson's Steakhouse. It's not my favorite place in the world, but I'd rather be there than at home, creeping around Charlie, making sure I'm not doing something wrong or I'll get punished for it. This is a better source of punishment. At least it doesn't physically sting when people yell at me at the restaurant.

I hold down my cap to prevent it from flying away, and drag my book bag behind me. I unlock the door, and tip toe into the house carefully. I peek in the garage instantly, and I let out my breath when I realize his Chevy truck isn't here. I run upstairs and lock the room, then throw my book bag in the corner. I put my baseball cap on the nightstand.

I'm in the confinement of my own sad company, and at the moment, it doesn't bother me. It's comfortably quiet.

I peel off my school clothes and get into my work outfit. I pull on my black skinny jeans, an uncomfortable, black tight button-up shirt with the steakhouse's stupid bull dog logo, and the girl's uniform shoes, a pair of bright red flats. I sigh as I look in the mirror. The girl there is uncomfortably pale, not pretty enough, and tired looking. Her lower lip is too thick from biting it time after time as a nervous habit. She has dark circles under her eyes and eyes too big for her heart-shaped face. It's odd. Bizarre. She looks like a... ghost.

I run cold water through my hair and neck, trying to calm my sudden anxiety. Right, I'm thinking about Charlie.

I take my phone and book bag, then head downstairs and am out the door. I lock the front door, and head down to the bus stop down three streets from Vixen. I won't think of him until I'm home, I've decided.

I finally reach Mystic St and on the next street is the bus stop. The bus is just getting there, thank God. I take the fifteen minute ride downtown and work on my homework, knowing I won't have any time later. I hop off and then walk five minutes to reach the restaurant. As I enter I realize it's flooded with people already. Handfuls of tables are full, and so are the booths. The atmosphere is busy and stressful. All the workers are here, I notice. Is there a special occasion I completely don't know about today?

I swallow back bile and try to calm my raging nerves, then head in to check in with my boss.

I ignore the belittling stares of the elder people at the bar as I jump swiftly behind the counter and wave at my only pal here, Jack. He's a cute, shy albino kid who goes to school in the reservation away from the urban side of town. Maybe that's where Alice and I should be going to school, not with a bunch of phonies at Forks High.

He throws me my black waitress apron and smiles. I nod at him and hurry out to the kitchen with him by my side. Don is already there, yelling at people to hurry up with the orders. Cue the anxiety. Don is a potbelly, old looking man, mid fifties maybe, bald, and characterized majorly by his beady eyes. He scares the shit out of me, terribly.

.

He shakes his head and cusses under his breath when he sees us standing in the doorway.

"Jack, table three needs you. Bella, about time you got here! The VIP table is growing impatient. Treat them well, they're our special guests. Go tend to them and then go to table eight. Got it?" Don shouts from across the counter. Jack scurries away, and I walk forward towards Don.

Wide eyed, I stutter and begin to hyperventilate.

"Don, I've never tended to a VIP, no one has ever taught me-"

He scowls at me and wipes sweat from his forehead with his handkerchief. The old lady in the kitchen pauses her work for a second, anxious to see what he'll respond to me.

He suddenly rushes towards me and lashes out.

"Did I ask you? Go do it and stop complaining!" he barks and shakes his head in frustration, practically spitting in my face. I wince but I don't dare move.

My stomach constricts in fear as I think he's going to push me out of his way, but he just mutters a low 'useless shit' under his breath and moves his ample self right past me. He then goes to sit with some customers at the front of the restaurant, faking embarrassment and apologizing for the scene. I glance up and away, embarrassed. I bite my lip and take a deep breath, then drag my sorry ass towards the VIP table. I'm more than a little nervous.

When I was in training, they taught me how to handle customers, what to do and say. They told me that I wasn't ready for tending VIP tables, so I stuck with normal, flowing chores, like cleaning the bathrooms or the tables. Then, they taught me how to ask for orders at regular tables. But these were VIP. Did I just ask if they want soda, or some fancy champagne I couldn't name? I'd memorized most of the menu without being asked to, thank god I had, but the VIP was obviously upgraded and changed too often to keep up. So did I ask, perfectly cooked steak with a rice pilaf, or a cheeseburger? And didn't I have to be sophisticated and shit for this?

Now, I'm just being pushed into something I have no idea how to do, and it isn't fair. How the hell is this right? I don't want to cry right now, so I blink away the tears in my stinging eyes. I put on my forced smile and pull out my note pad and pen.

I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and approach the VIP table. Oh crap. Oh double crap. I think I'm about to pass out. I glance up at them, and realize how gorgeous the men are. But I'm not talking Professor Devon type of handsome. Or Mr. Darcy type of handsome. These guys are illegally beautiful. The Cullens, the silver engraved table plate says. I gulp back and attempt to clear my throat. This is gonna be harder than I thought. Rich, gorgeous fuckers. Great. As soon as I've seen them, I look down at my note pad, fearing I'll stare too long if I don't. I'm surprised I actually manage to speak with articulation. Sort of.

"Good evening, gentlemen, my name is Bella Swan, I'll be your server tonight. I'm sorry for the hold up, we were having...issues with the...staff. Would you like your menus now?" I ask uncertainly. Then, logic kicks in. _No kidding, dumb ass, of course they want them!_

I stare at my yellow blank notepad, too nervous to look at them. But once one of them speaks, I'm forced to look up.

"Yes, darling thank you." What seems to be the eldest of the men, an immaculate blonde guy probably in his late thirties, smiles warmly at me. I ease up fractionally. He has livid blue eyes.

"Alright, I'll be right back...with your menus." I bite my lip self-consciously and scurry off. Um. God. Why am I so awkward? I speed-walk to the kitchen without looking up at them. I shove the notepad in my pocket and grab a stack of menus. Did I even count how many of them there were? I peek over the counter subtly. One, two, three, four, five. Five of them, and they're all very good looking. Are they all Cullens? They don't all look related. In fact, it's the guy on the end of the table that looks like he's maybe just a friend, but he's cute too, pointy nose and blonde pony tail. The other two on the other side look very similar, except one is black haired and looks like the body builder type, while the other is simply lean and blonde, but I see the resemblance. They both look like the elder Cullen, who must be the father.

However, I notice the guy next to the blonde dad for the first time. Unlike the rest of them, he looks uninterested and blase. He's quiet and only nods or shakes his head when spoken to. But my oh my. He's undeniably the most gorgeous of them all. I mean they all are great looking. But he... The guy has a sharp jaw, a straight perfect nose, and plump lips. His hair is a copper, mahogany, almost golden-like perfect mess. His eyes...they're contemplative and mysterious. Almost tortured like. He crosses his arms in annoyance, and I see the obvious thick arm muscles protruding from his navy blue shirt. How did I not notice him before? Is he a Cullen? He doesn't really resemble the sons or their father, and most definitely not blonde ponytail. Maybe a friend or a cousin? I feel my legs weakening as I stumble back towards the men. Jack glances curiously at me from his table and smiles in encouragement. I give him a small forced smile, and then set the menus on the table softly. I cross my arms anxiously.

"Here you go, take your time. I'll be over there when you're ready."

"Thank you, darling." Cullen says and starts to distribute the menus.

I turn to leave but I make the mistake of looking up. Golden Boy isn't exactly sulking in the corner now, but staring inquisitively at me. Everyone else seems to be too enveloped into their menus, contemplating their options, but he simply takes his menu from the nice older man and then does something odd. He beckons for me. I try to keep a straight face, and walk around the table, then nod in recognition.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I know it's not really any of my business, but I was wondering... Are you not a bit too young to be working here? I mean, isn't it illegal to employ such a young person?" He smiles slightly, a corner of his mouth curling upward. Oh shit. I freeze up. His eyes are a vivid, mouthwatering green. Where is Alice when you need her?

All four heads snap up from their menus to peek up curiously at the boy. Whoa. It's like they're hearing him speak for the first time. Well, it's for sure my first time hearing him, because his voice is just...menacingly attractive. I wouldn't forget that voice if I'd heard it anywhere before.

He completely ignores the stares and so they go back to what they were doing. My breath stops for a second and I try to regain professionalism. I don't know if he's making fun of me or is genuinely curious with his..statement? Question?

"Err...no...sir. I am 17, and I only work part time. It's perfectly legal." I murmur, overwhelmed by his question. And his face.

He looks shocked for a moment, and then impassive. He nods in understanding. Whoa. How does he do that? He just went from looking curious to completely casual in a split second.

"Wow, sorry. You look extremely younger than 17, I'd no idea." He presses his lips in a fine line and shrugs.

What do you say to that? He's saying what, that I look ten? I stay silent, and look shyly down at my notepad. I can feel several pairs of eyes on me, and just when I'm about to leave, the eldest Cullen speaks up. He closes his menu and asks his table if they're all ready to order. They all nod. Golden Boy has not even looked at his menu I believe, but he nods anyway.

"Alright, my dear, I'd like your special of the day, the Teriyaki Steak Medallions, a Firecracker salad, and for dessert a carrot cake if you will."

I quickly scribble his order somewhat legibly and nod.

"Sure thing sir. Would you like dressing on the side for the Firecracker?" I glance up, finding it hard to not peek at Golden Boy but managing. The elder man nods and smiles.

"Emmett and Jasper?"

A honey blonde, handsome but seemingly arrogant man, looks up at me sourly and back down. Okay then.

Elder Cullen's phone rings. He glances at it and gets up immediately.

"I have to take this. Excuse me boys." He sounds uneasy and taps his phone to answer.

As soon as he's left, I start to feel even more uncomfortable. Arrogant face, body builder, and blonde pony tail mutter between each other. I hear the phrases 'fucking always busy' and 'screw him' as they scowl and shrug.

"She doesn't have all day." Golden Boy mutters, looking annoyed with everyone and crossing his arms, scowling.

Body builder laughs at something pony tail says and then turns to me.

"Babe, get me the Al Spring Steak quesadilla, a Filet and Lobster tail, easy on the coleslaw, and your famous John Fries." he smiles brightly at me, and I feel intimidatingly close to puking.

"Okay coming right up." I mutter, and look up expectantly at his friend beside him.

He smiles too sweetly at me, mockingly even, and says,

"I'll have whatever you recommend to me sweetie." He winks and arrogant face scoffs loudly. I quickly glance at golden, and he looks pissed off at his company. I bite my lip tightly and shrug.

"Um..I wouldn't know. I... I've heard the customers love the Spring Burger, and the Perfectly Grilled Salmon is always a huge hit." I mutter. He smiles and nods.

"I'll have both, thanks sweet heart." I cringe instinctively, hating the sound of that word s_o _much.

Then, I turn to golden. He's staring again. He realizes it's his turn and straightens up.

"I'd like a classic grilled cheese and a caesar salad without the chicken please. Low fat dressing on the side." he bites his lip amused at something, and I gulp back, trying to write his order legibly on the stupid notepad.

"On a diet or something?" I mutter under my breath. Whoa Bella, where did that come from? It was so unlike me. I look up uneasily.

He looks up curiously at me, and I realize he's heard me. I peel my dull eyes from his deep green ones and clear my throat.

Arrogant face turns towards me and gets me out of my stupor.

"Kid, fetch me a golden salmon, double cheese fries, a double steak burger, and a triple chocolate cake for dessert. Make it _pronto_ though, I'm starving. "Honey blonde snaps, looking bored with me even and running a hand through his hair. What a prick. And holy shit, all that for him? He's as skinny as my pinky finger, but what the fuck.

He looks at me expectantly. Pony tail snickers loudly.

I can't resist the roll of my eyes anymore. I'm so done with these handsome, stuck up fuckers. Well, two or three of them anyway.

"All that for you? Okay then." I mutter sardonically, and then bite my lip in worry as soon as I've said it. Golden Boy suddenly laughs loudly, revealing bright perfect teeth.

Oh no. Honey blonde narrows his eyes at me, and he startles me as his voice rises a few tones higher.

"Who the hell do you think _you _are? You're just a fucking waitress and your job is to serve. Bitch." He says, pounding his fist on the table, and my eyes widen hugely, taken aback by his response. That's not what I expected. Golden Boy stops laughing. Awkward moment of silence. I feel like I'm choking. Then Golden looks apologetically at me, shaking his head. The other two look wide eyed and amused.

"I..I'm so sorry sir. Forgive me, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't apologize. He should be apologizing. Jasper, get a grip. I get that you're basically a weeping mess over your break up but don't let it out on little Ms. Smart Mouth over here." he says, and arrogant face, who suddenly has a name, shoots a death glare to Golden.

Uncomfortable, I look around the restaurant, and to my dismay, I see Don around the corner of VIP section. Shit. In almost a rushed manner I put my notepad in my pocket for a moment and turn apologetically to Jasper.

"Look, I'm- really really sorry. I've had an atrocious day today, and my comment was completely uncalled for. Please don't say anything to Don. I need my job to make ends meet. _Please_." I beg him, whispering even, scared for my miserable life. The brothers' expressions turn less amused, but Jasper shoots me a cold glare. Golden furrows his brows in dilemma, as if torn between a decision.

I don't know if I should apologize again or leave, but I'm on the verge of freaking out. To make matters worse, Don comes over with a champagne bottle in hand and Elder Cullen returns from his call. They greet animatedly and he sits down. Don looks curiously at me.

Gosh, I'm so screwed. I finish scribbling their orders, and turn towards the kitchen,wanting to get out of their as soon as possible, but once he sets the champagne bottle down, Don grabs me by the waist and twists me towards the Cullen table.

I gasp in shock and turn back unwillingly to their table. I hold my breath.

"Oh there's my favorite guests! How are you gents doing so far?"

"Very well, thank you." Golden says with a clenched jaw. I can sense Jasper's glare.

"That's wonderful. Finally back in town eh?" Don exclaims loudly, still not releasing me. Who the hell does he think he is? Why won't he let me go? I try to control my fast, shaky breathing and not freak out. I look at _him_ again, and he looks pokerfaced as his eyes trail down to where Don is grabbing me.

"Don Johnson, very pleasant to see you again, I've heard excellent things about the business." The father of the Cullens says.

"Oh I thank you for the flattery Mr. Cullen. How is my Bella treating you? Isn't she a beauty? Bella, I'd like you to meet Carlisle Cullen, Jasper and Emmett Cullen, James Madison, and Edward Cullen."

I'm acutely aware that he is gripping my waist too tightly, and I try to subtly pull out of his grasp, but he ignores me. I exhale my ragged breath through a clenched, fake smile.

He takes the notepad I'm clutching and passes the orders to Jack, who's cleaning tables beside us. Um. What. I mouth an apology to Jack, and turn back to the Cullens.

"Err...pleasure to meet you properly." I nod, and relax as Don releases my waist. Carlisle smiles charmingly at me, Emmett and James leer, Jasper doesn't even try, and Golden Boy, or as a matter of fact, _Edward_ looks confused but smiles forcefully too.

And then I die of humiliation as Jasper speaks.

"Well, Don I think you could have picked us a better waitress, but she's fine. I'm curious how long has she been here?" Jasper crosses his arms as he speaks to Don. My heart is hammering.

"Jasper, what in the world are you talking about?" Carlisle scolds, turning to Jasper, puzzled.

"Oh, I'm just wondering." Jasper adds, his eyes fake with interest. My stomach sinks. Don looks briefly at me and gives me a death glare. He forces a laugh to ease the moment and says,

"Oh well she's been here for..what six months? She is young, and a little naive but she does her job alright. Why do you say? Has she done something wrong?"

I bite the inside of my cheek and look imploringly at a smiling Jasper.

Suddenly Edward laughs and breaks the tension. Carlisle looks confused.

"Oh Jasper, my pal, always making such silly questions! Hey, why don't you bring us some red cider Don, will you? And Bella, dear, check on our food, we're starving." Edward smiles brightly, trying to get everyone to ease up. Don narrows his eyes at me, smiles at the Cullens, and heads towards the kitchen. I sigh in relief, and mouth a quick thank you to Golden...err Edward. The four men are staring in stupefaction at him.

I speed-walk my ass out of there, and go check on their orders. I take a moment to breathe deeply and pause to get a grip. Jack comes in with a plate cart and taps my shoulder.

"You okay, Bella? I haven't seen you this tense for a while now...Is it Don?" He asks sounding sincerely worried. I force a smile, shake my head, and grab the trays and plates from the chefs counters. I check to see if they're all correct. Wouldn't want to mess up any further.

"Jack, I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired. Don't worry about me." I walk around him, and pass the bar back to the VIP table. Don't mess this up. Don't mess this up. I force a smile, hand everyone their corresponding plates, and take extreme attention to prevent dropping food on anyone, no matter how much I'd like to. I ask if they need anything else. Carlisle dismisses me kindly and I relax. Whoa. Close one.

I sense Jasper's piercing glare, and I'm sure he's questioning whether or not I spit in his food. I guess he thinks it through, and realizes I was serious when I meant I needed my job, because he actually starts to eat.

They are all digging in before I know it, and so I go to table eight, on the opposite side of the VIP section. Thank God. I glance once at Edward, who is eating his salad slowly and uninterestedly. Fuck. _Stop looking over there and focus on what you're doing, Bella._

I tend to several other tables and help my co-workers tidy up the counters, the tables, and around the bar. I don't feel comfortable close to the bar, where a bunch of drunk old men and occasionally women sit howling with laughter rather loudly. Going in there to work must be like a death trap. I wonder how Nate the bartender does it.

I'm one of three girls working here, Manda and Lenny being the other two. They are twins. The extremely bitchy, stuck up, blonde drama queen type of twins, who always complain and somehow have convinced Don to let them cut their uniform shirts so half their cleavage is hanging out for the public to see. They should stop working here and go apply for Playboy. The restaurant is suppose to be family friendly, ya know.

I completely try to avoid any interaction with those two. They're sitting looking pretty at the bar tables pretending to clean with rags, when I hear them talking about the Cullens. Inevitably I'm intrigued, and although I really shouldn't care, I go around the table I'm thoroughly cleaning to eaves drop.

"Oh definitely. I'm glad they're in town. Who knows what will happen with them back." They gossip quietly.

"Ooh, what if they throw a completely amazing homecoming party again! You know how their parties are. It would be so much fun!" Manda exclaims, looking over at their table again.

"Indeed. I call dibs on the weight lifter, and seconds on the adopted one." Lenny squeals, looking over to the table and sighing deeply.

Manda pouts and slaps her arm with her cloth

"Ugh yes! Imagine what sex would be like with the big one? But ugh, imagine his brother.." she says in a dreamy like voice.

"Who, Edward Cullen? Well, yeah. But honestly Len, they say he's completely antisocial, like he just hates everyone. You know that Washington Times magazine model? He dumped her because she cheated. When women cheat, it explains a lot about a man's skills in bed." she mutters.

Lenny sighs and caresses her lips with her manicured claws.

"Well, sure, but like, look at him. One can still dream, Mandy."

They smile and sigh deeply,looking towards the table, and then throw the table cloths playfully at each other. Attention whores much? Then, they notice my proximity, and glare at me.

"Ugh, let's go see if Johnny needs us." Lenny rolls her eyes at me and they push past me. I inhale sharply as I feel them graze my bruised arm roughly. I am so fucking tired of them. I glare at the two trollops, and roll my eyes.

_Stop stalling._ I feel guilty that I've learned a little bit about them, and hesitantly turn back to the VIP table. Don is laughing loudly, and Carlisle Cullen and the rest look slightly uncomfortable. Edward is nowhere to be seen. They seem to be engaged in a deep conversation, so I hesitate and turn towards the table beside theirs. It needs cleaning anyway.

I stop myself from looking around the restaurant like a loser and get to my task. I turn towards the kitchen with a tray in hand but unexpectedly, I crash into a hard body and I gasp as the tray goes flying and a lemonade jar splashes over his body. I'm assaulted by a delicious aroma and I realize it's some sort of cologne. Whoa. My heart stops as I realize who I've knocked into. Edward steadies me, and I realize his sweater is soaked in lemonade. Oh no.

"Whoa there. You okay?" He asks, gripping my forearms. I freak out. He's nearly a foot taller than me and I'm staring at his chest and my palms are gripping fistfuls of his shirt and he's wet and he's asking if _I'm_ okay and oh lord I'm gonna pass out. Too fucking close for comfort.

I let go of him instantly, nod and scurry to the floor to pick up the ice and the broken jar. Curious onlookers start to peek at us. I can see the Cullens and Don are aware of the commotion. Don is scowling. Edward helps me pick up the pieces of glass and I start mumbling nonsense. He puts a hand out as to stop me from cleaning.

"Don't touch the glass, hold on." he mutters. Um. He doesn't sound pissed. I watch, entraned as he carefully picks the glass from the mess and puts it on the tray.

"God, I'm really...I'm sincerely sorry. I told them not to let me serve VIP tables because I'm a total klutz and I knew I'd mess this up..."

We stand and he hands me the tray full of glass. I take it from him and apologize again, trying to not focus on his sharp jaw or his beautiful eyes, and shake my head.

"I'm really clumsy, especially on Mondays. Forgive me, I'll...pay for the dry cleaning." I gesture at his stained blue sweater-shirt and then look at the spilled lemonade all over the floor.

"Relax, it's fine. It's not going to kill me." I look up at him, uncertain of what I'm hearing. He's serious?

He's actually smiling. That bright smile. I stare for a second too long and nod.

"I- really?" I wait, and he looks like he's not kidding.

"O...kay. Um..."I wait, awkwardly. He's just...staring. What? Is there something on my face? Subconsciously, I decide I should probably start to tend to this mess.

"If you'll excuse me. Uh...sorry again." I stare at him for a minute before taking the tray past him and heading straight for the mop. Lenny sits with a magazine in her hands and sneers at me.

"Couldn't go a night without trying to get attention?"

I roll my eyes and go back out to clean up the mess I've made. I glance at the Cullens and notice him staring at me from his table. He looks entertained. I blush. Oh what a fail Bella Swan is. I'm so embarrassed. He's sitting there with a wet shirt and it's because of me.

I escape to the bathroom and close my eyes for a moment. _Breathe, breathe._ Alice would say. Okay.

I head out and realize they are getting ready to leave. I don't know if I feel completely relieved or...disappointed that I had to screw it up in the end. I avoid looking at Edward altogether and thank Carlisle.

"Thank you. I hope you have a good night." I mutter curtly as they stand to leave.

"Thank you darling, you too." Carlisle says with a huge smile. He pulls on his jacket, and walks around with the boys. Oh lord. I glance at the table. Carlisle has left a fifty dollar tip. Emmett and James smile and nod at me, then turn to leave. Jasper shrugs on his coat, narrows his eyes at me and stalks past me without a word. I bite my lip hard. Um.

Edward pulls on his leather jacket on top of the soaking wet shirt, and I blush. He grabs his wallet and gets out a fifty . He hands it to me, and I look up at him, stupefied. I'm shaking my head reluctantly, and he smiles down at me, shrugging.

When he realizes I won't take it, he slips it into my unmoving hand, and grins. What the-? He doesn't let my hand go. My hand is buzzing with electricity, and I don't know why.

"You were great. Ignore Jasper, I usually do." He smiles widely. I gently take my hand away from his, and nod slowly. I'm too stunned to speak. 100 dollars as a tip? Holy shit.

He looks at me a moment longer than necessary, and finally walks past me. That aroma. I'm left dizzy, and I'm not sure if it's his delicious cologne or the fact that Carlisle and he just did that. Holy shit. I stare after the Cullens, and stare stupefied at Edward as he looks once over his shoulder at me. He seems to be chuckling and then they are gone. Wow. I feel...goofy and... frighteningly girly for a second.

I take my tip money, balance their empty plates in my hands, and head to kitchen. I don't let the prissy looks from Barbie 1 and 2 ruin my mood. I put all the dishes in the dishwasher and I start to feel a bit optimistic for a moment, because it's the biggest tip I've ever had. This means I'll be able to buy something for Alice. Her birthday is coming up.

But then Don has to walk in and ruin my evening. He calls out for my name.

"Bella! In my office!" He yells from his corner deeper into the restaurant, and I hesitate. My stomach trembles and I feel faint. What's he gonna reprimand me for? Did Jasper tell him about my comment while I was gone?

I hurry in and nervously bite my lip, clutching my form tightly in defense. He walks in behind me and I am alert. He sits across me on his metal chair and shakes his head.

He looks angry. Disappointed. Pissed. I wait anxiously. He doesn't even tell me to sit down.

"Swan, you can't seem to do anything right. I'm frustrated, I'm disappointed, and I need to let you know... You are off the hook. Sorry kiddo." He shrugs, and bile rises in my throat. Is he... is he firing me? I freak out in panic.

"What?! Don, no, please. Don't do this. I..._need_ this job. Please!" He shakes his head and stands, slamming his hand onto the desk.

"No, that's it! You were terrible with the VIP guests, Jasper Cullen complained about your waitress skills, and to top it off, you spill lemonade all over Carlisle's son. You are useless here. I can't employ someone who can't do anything right. We're through."

I try to compose myself but it's useless.

"Please Don! Please! Charlie's going to kill me! Here-" I retrieve the 100 dollars the Cullens left me from my apron pocket and explain.

"Carlisle thanked me and tipped me fifty bucks. Then his son tipped me another fifty. He told me I did great. It was my first time, Don. And I got tipped well. I'm sure I can improve with a bit of time and I won't disappoint. Please, just...let me keep my job. I need it, so badly." I can feel the tears running down my cheeks already, and wipe away shamefully.

Don's fury eases infinitesimally as he sees the money, and he narrows his eyes. He snatches the money and counts it. He sighs, and smiles a yellow greedy smile. He inspects me for a moment as I sit there spilling my eyes out. He finally shrugs.

"You know what, whatever. But you better learn quick, kid. I'm done with chances. This is your last. Be warned." he points his sausage finger at me.

I sigh in relief, wiping at my face.

"Thank you, thank you, so much. Thank you." I get up quickly, and bite my lip really tightly as I watch him shove the money in his desk drawer. His greedy smile fades. He glances up at me and scowls.

"What now?" he asks, annoyed. I stutter, and wrap my hands around my waist.

"You're keeping the...tip? I worked hard this whole time-" He slams his meaty hand down on his desk loudly, and growls. I jump, frightened.

"You want the job, right? Get out!" he points at the door, and I look down, feeling insanely aggravated.

The bastard is so unfair. I worked hard today, and he just...keeps my tip? He sits there, doing nothing, chatting with the customers and barking orders, so why should he? I hold back the sobs, and rip the waitress apron off. I shove it into the employee cubbies, and ignore the pestering looks of my co-workers. Yes, they probably heard every single word from our boss' office. Barbies are probably going to laugh about it for the rest of my time here.

I'm the youngest worker at the restaurant, and Don for some reason has chosen to antagonize me the most. I admit, I'm not a brilliant cook, or at cleaning impeccably, or perfectly articulate when speaking to clients. But is it bad enough to fire me? The Barbies over there read magazines eighty percent of their time here instead of working, and they still get to keep their pretty tips.

My head hurts. I collect my purse, pull on my cap, and walk out the back door of the restaurant. I don't even say goodbye to Jack tonight. As soon as I'm outside, I start sobbing uncontrollably. It's begun to drizzle, and I know it's about to pour hard. My jacket is at home, unfortunately. I wish it was here with me. I wish Alice was here with me. I don't want to go homea nd deal with Charlie. Not tonight. I've had a particularly bad day, and if he's drunk...that means worse for me. My tears are flowing freely now, and I clutch my purse tightly, running all the way to the bus stop. I've never been a really religious person, but right now I can't help but pray that Charlie isn't home so I can escape to Alice's place. I need to be with her right now. I'm lost, confused, and I'm desperate for comfort.

When I make it to the bus stop, I'm soaking wet, and my cheeks are stained from my incessant tears. The people around me scrutinize me like I'm some clown freak as I plop down in the corner glumly. I force up my damp auburn hair into a ponytail and pull it under my hat, then glance down at my phone. It reads 6:30 pm. Charlie usually comes home at about 7:30, but when he's running late it's usually 8:45. I don't want to think about what's in store for me. What if Don calls Charlie and tells him about today? Charlie will flip out.

When I hop off the bus it is still pouring hard, and I start running the five streets down to Vixen St. I contemplate going to Alice's place right away, which isn't that far from Vixen, but I have to check if he's home first.

Running clears my mind, it doesn't let me think too clearly about the pain Charlie's belt will cause, or the pain of being shouted at by everyone, pushed around, laughed at, or ridiculed. It numbs the pain of my mother's death, and the pain of feeling like a nobody. It numbs the loneliness and the heartache. The hunger pains I feel suddenly at times. When will it all end? I slow to a walk as I reach the white eerie, now long-familiar house. I sniffle and rub at my face. I don't want to give him the satisfaction of noticing my tear-stained cheeks.


End file.
